


Cute realtionship thing: Solas and Eirwen-Onyx edition.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Saw some asks on tumblr, but seeing as I don't get asked I decided to put them on here.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Collections: Dragon Age Den fic collection





	Cute realtionship thing: Solas and Eirwen-Onyx edition.

Who wakes up first?

Eirwen-Onyx, she always tries to watch the sunrise where possible.

Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?

Solas, he loves the Fade so much sometimes its hard to get him out of it.

Who takes longer getting ready?

Eirwen-Onyx, she has to braid her long hair every morning and if it doesn't look just right she'll start all over again.

When they can’t sleep, what do they do?

Solas will sketch in his book, while Eirwen-Onyx will curl up with a book.

Who falls asleep while watching a movie? (or play seeing movies don't exist in Thedas)

Eirwen-Onyx for sure, she doesn't get why the humans (Those from Orlais especially) enjoy watching people dance about in stupid costumes, but she will pay more attention to a love story (And then gossip with Cassandra about it)

Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile?

Solas, he always makes sure Eirwen-Onyx is sleeping soundly before he dozes off himself.

Who comes up with the cheesy pick-up lines?

Eirwen-Onyx for sure, but she can never quite get them out without giggling.

Who gets extremely competitive playing Mario Kart? (Or any game in Thedas.)

Solas, On the rare occasion Varric plays wicked grace with him he always leaves hours later grumbling with his pockets lighter. 

Who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling?

Eirwen-Onyx, she did it at the Winter Palace, Bull and Sera still laugh themselves silly about it.

Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order?

Solas (He has to do it all the time because somebody can never put books back) (By somebody he means Dorian, Dorian does it on purpose)

Who does the hands-over-the-eyes “Guess Who” thing?

Eirwen-Onyx, she loves sneaking up on Solas while he works and doing it.

Who points out a dog when they see one?

Eirwen-Onyx, she loves Marbari.

Who’s prone to wearing socks indoor (or to sleep)?

Neither of them, Eirwen-Onyx loves being bare foot and Solas never wears anything on his feet.

Who reminds the other to put on sunscreen before going to the beach (or pool)?

Solas, because EIrwen-Onyx is very pale and burns easily.

Who carries all the important documents while travelling?

Solas, Eirwen-Onyx always gets them crumpled up.

Who gets the window seat?

Eirwen-Onyx, because she loves seeing the world, And Solas loves the excitement on her face as they ride past a large city.

Who puts their cold hands/feet on the other?

Eirwen-Onyx, all though usually its just a excuse to hold Solas' hand.

What do they argue about the most?

Dalish Lore, both are quite educated on it, so it leads to a lot of screaming matches between the two.

Who’s clumsier?

Eirwen-Onyx, she isn't graceful at all.

Who is better with kids?

Both, Solas amuses them with magic tricks and Eirwen-Onyx will tell them Dalish stories.

Who’s the better cook?

Both are equally bad at cooking, but Solas' brews his own strand of tea thats very nice.

Who mistakes salt for sugar?

Solas, all though its usually because Sera has switched them around, But sometimes Eirwen-Onyx seems a little guilty when he spits his tea out.


End file.
